<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The ride by greensilverserpent</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22531762">The ride</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/greensilverserpent/pseuds/greensilverserpent'>greensilverserpent</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, With Humor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 12:34:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>375</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22531762</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/greensilverserpent/pseuds/greensilverserpent</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Fuji is being Fuji. In every aspect.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Fuji Shuusuke/Sanada Genichirou, Tezuka Kunimitsu/Yukimura Seiichi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The ride</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Creation: 2020-01-31<br/>Inspiration: My wife wanted a Sanada/Fuji.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>''Fuji.''</p>
<p>''Sanada. So good to see you.''</p>
<p>''This is Rikkai ground. What are you doing here?''</p>
<p>''And there's a problem with this how? It's not like Yukimura doesn't trespass these days.''</p>
<p>''That's different.''</p>
<p>''Is it?''</p>
<p>''Yukimura is a captain. He's supposed to acquire partners for training matches.''</p>
<p>Fuji laughed.</p>
<p>''And you really think that's what he's doing in Seigaku? Have you played us recently?''</p>
<p>''No.''</p>
<p>''Then why is he there?''</p>
<p>''To renegotiate I would assume.''</p>
<p>''Yes, while having the living daylights fucked out of him, I'm sure. And don't look so shocked. You're not a virgin, are you?''</p>
<p>''No.''</p>
<p>''Good. Then you know what I mean.''</p>
<p>''It still does not explain your presence.''</p>
<p>Fuji smiled.</p>
<p>''It doesn't, does it? Then again, you've always been slow on the uptake.''</p>
<p>''I suggest you leave now.''</p>
<p>''Suggesting isn't really a throwing out. Does that mean you want me to stay?''</p>
<p>''Leave, Fuji!''</p>
<p>''Mmh, my first order. Feels just like I imagined, though I won't obey today - not to this one at least.''</p>
<p>Sanada tried hard not to growl.</p>
<p>''What do you want?''</p>
<p>''First off, for you to acknowledge that you've been watching me for a while now. And when you have, to go onto a date with me over the course of today.''</p>
<p>''I still have school.''</p>
<p>''I'll wait.''</p>
<p>''And club activities.''</p>
<p>''I'll wait for those too.''</p>
<p>''Why?''</p>
<p>''Because you're the most stubborn man I ever felt attracted to and decided that today will be the day when I finally get a taste. So off you go, I'll await you at the gate when you're done. And Sanada?''</p>
<p>The other had already stepped away but turned once more.</p>
<p>''Don't make the training too hard today. I intend to take a ride tonight.''</p>
<p>Sanada fled.</p>
<p>*</p>
<p>''You look too happy.''</p>
<p>Tezuka couldn't help saying the words as this kind of demeaner normally preceded very elaborate schemes. </p>
<p>''Do I?''</p>
<p>''Yes.''</p>
<p>Fuji's smile grew.</p>
<p>''Is Yukimura-kun attending to you again tonight?''</p>
<p>Tezuka tried not to blush at the phrasing.</p>
<p>''Yes.''</p>
<p>''Good. Then I know where I'm headed today.''</p>
<p>''And that would be?''</p>
<p>''For me to know and you to wonder about.''</p>
<p>''You're unbelievable, Fuji.''</p>
<p>''I know. Though I will say one little, albeit not so little, detail: The ride will be spectacular.''</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>